COMMUNITY ENGAGEMENT & TRANSLATION CORE PROJECT SUMMARY / ABSTRACT Despite extraordinary technological success and significant medical breakthroughs, the U.S. health care system has performed relatively poorly. Although the causes of and treatments for many chronic diseases are now generally well understood , substantial knowledge gaps in self-management science remain, along with significant health disparities. Many evidence-based interventions are difficult to implement in real life, may not be contextually relevant for those who experience the greatest health disparities in self-management of chronic illnesses, or may not be perceived as feasible, acceptable, or relevant by the various consumer and provider stakeholders who should be engaged in the translation process. The goals of the Community Engagement &Translation Core (CETC) are to further guide and support investigators in developing the knowledge and skills needed to create innovative self-management strategies for (1) addressing barriers to the implementation and dissemination of effective self-management interventions, especially for those from vulnerable populations who are more likely to experience chronic diseases; and (2) facilitating communication with specific audiences by using effective social marketing techniques to improve the likelihood that interventions will be perceived as understandable, feasible, acceptable, and relevant. The specific aims of the CETC are: 1. To provide guidance to faculty investigators regarding the knowledge, skills, and processes essential to the translation of effective self-management strategies and knowledge. 2. To provide support for developing appropriate social marketing strategies to facilitate dissemination of research findings to consumers (providers, patients, patient constituency groups, payers, policy makers, members of the community). 3. To create a Consumer Advisory Board (CAB) composed of patient, provider, payer, community, and government representatives who will provide early guidance to Center investigators regarding both potential barriers to large-scale implementation and strengths that would facilitate engagement and uptake. 4. To create a stable mechanism to facilitate collaborative working relationships with UT researchers and community partners providing regular discussion forums (e.g., Reverse Research Day in the community) and technical support (grant writing, data analysis, fact sheet development). Community partners will include community organizations (small community-based organizations, clinics, patient and family interest groups, legislatures) engaged in activities that assist people with chronic diseases.